


There Were Worse Ways To Go

by psycho4sans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Grieving, I Made Myself Cry, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho4sans/pseuds/psycho4sans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans' poor health has finally caught up to him. </p><p>His time is up. </p><p>..But there are worse ways to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Were Worse Ways To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarla/gifts).



> Listening to: [His Theme - Slow Build Up Loop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02w3IBKxkBQ)
> 
> Based on [this](http://zarla-s.tumblr.com/post/141061451866/its-always-too-soon) by zarla-s.

* * *

 

 

Sans knew his time was short. There were signs. The bone deep weariness that never lifted, even after sleeping for hours. The inability to focus, constantly losing his train of thought. The heaviness in his arms and legs.

He never felt so weak before in his life. And that's saying something for a monster with 1 DEF 1 ATK ...and 1 HP.

He didn't have the heart to tell Papyrus. They had reached the surface finally and his brother was so happy. It was a relief, really. If they had still been Underground, with the Resets and the human and...if it had happened then...well at least now was a good time.

Papyrus will be okay.

Sans took comfort in that.

 

*******

 

"C'MON SANS, WE'RE ALMOST TO THE TOP!"

Papyrus trod up the hill, eager to reach the top. Sans looked up, watching his brother's back weave in and out of focus. His legs were so damn heavy. But he had promised the day before. He thought he had at least one more night. At least one more morning...

_shit..._

"you know...maybe you should...go on without me..." he mumbled in his usual way.

Sans could barely see as Papyrus stopped and turned towards him, hand on his hip - a black silhouette against the night sky.

" WHY WOULD I DO THAT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LIKES STARGAZING SO MUCH! COME ON! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!"

"...nah...nah, i'm not gonna make it." 

"COME ON SANS, DON'T BE LAZY."

He smiled, happy he managed to keep his brother from noticing for this long, happy his brother was still his energetic self, happy to be nagged about being lazy one more time.

But Sans couldn't pretend anymore. No matter how hard he tried. No matter how much he wanted to for Papyrus. His body wouldn't let him.

His knees gave way.

"...i'm not...gonna make it."

"SANS-"

He quietly collapsed into the soft ground, the wet grass oddly soothing.

He could feel Papyrus' worried gaze, read his silence. Did he know? Was he also pretending? Then again...Sans always had the feeling that Papyrus pretended a lot more than he let on...

Papyrus walked towards him. "...THEN I'LL CARRY YOU."

Sans' grin grew a little. Of course.

"nah...you been doin that long enough..." Sans sighed, feeling the weariness grow, fighting to stay conscious.

"it's okay."

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GIVE UP. COME ON." Papyrus grabbed his arm and tugged.

It was slack in his grip, dead weight. He didn't even have the strength to raise his head.

God, he wished he could make this easier for Papyrus. But there was nothing he could do. This was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not. All the optimism in the world couldn't stop the inevitable.

At least it was nice out. A warm night with a gentle breeze rolling across the hill.

There were worse ways to go.

"we all gotta give up sometime, you know...?" Sans mumbled, trying to focus. "ain't no way around it..."

His brother let his arm go. It fell lifeless to the ground.

"SANS, YOU PROMISED YOU'D TELL ME ABOUT THE CONSTELLATIONS TONIGHT."

"heh, sorry..."

His breathing slowed, the world turning dark. It was so...welcoming.

"you know i'm no good with promises."

 

*******

 

"COME ON. GET UP."

Sans didn't reply, he just lay there, motionless.

Papyrus swallowed the lump in his nonexistent throat.

God, no. No, no, not yet.

He knelt in front of his brother. "PLEASE."

There was no response.

Silently, gently, Papyrus gathered his brother into his arms and lifted him up. He wasn't about to give up. Not yet. Not yet.

He wasn't ready.

Papyrus carried Sans the rest of the way. One last time.

 

 

*******

 

 

The breeze rolled across Sans' cheekbones. His eyes parted as if on their own, catching the thin deep yellow line on the horizon.

Sunrise.

They must have been on that hilltop for hours.

There was a deep warmth that spread across his bones, taking away the dull pain he may have felt in his last moments. Strong arms were wrapped around him, holding him close. A soft, swirling green magic drifted across his vision.

He didn't need to look up to know who it was. His brother was doing his best to keep him there, just a bit longer. But it was futile.

Still, Sans appreciated the attempt. He wasn't even surprised.

One more sunrise. Papyrus' final gift to him. Sans smiled gently as he felt his brother's warm tears on his forehead. Sans couldn't move, couldn't speak, but as he closed his eyes for the final time, he willed his flickering SOUL to send him a message...and let him know...

 

Just how much he loved him.

 

...And a gentle plea...to let him go.

 

More tears fell.

 

His brother's arms loosened their grip.

 

The glow faded.

 

The flickering disappeared.

 

The gentle breeze carried his dust across the sky.

 

There were worse ways to go.

 

* * *

 


End file.
